


Dragon Fodder

by freckledtilikum



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Mentions of Racism, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Trans Portgas D. Ace, mentions of Sanami on the side, mentions of transphobia, one sided Stelly/Ace, will add tags as chapters update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledtilikum/pseuds/freckledtilikum
Summary: Ace was 100% convinced that Sabo moving out of Outlook Manor was the best thing that could ever happen. How could he know that it was the kick-starter to a series of awful events that would change his life forever?
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo/Masked Deuce, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Stelly
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have been plotting & planning this out for almost a year now? If not over a year, & I am finally buckling down to write it out & give it the attention it deserves.  
> Ace is a Slytherin! Luffy's a Hufflepuff! Deuce & Sabo both are Ravenclaws!  
> This is just a prologue of sorts, before I dive into the story. I am so happy to share this as well! I hope you enjoy.

The day he finally came to live with the Gols was just as normal and seamless as any other day. Many a time had Sabo snuck out and ran to this exact place, found sanctuary here within the towering home of the beach house. Endless starry skies above were a welcome sight, as opposed to the London countryside where his manor lies. The Outlook mansion was nothing short of a prison, cold and dark. No matter how open and spacious it was in comparison to the beach house of the Gols, the Manor itself was still a festering prison beneath the guise of glittering indulgence of hubris. He knew they were not his family, and he was happy to be rid of him. 

His homecoming was as normal as one would expect, despite the fanfare Rouge made. She had gone all out with baking a cake to present him with when Roger returned, Sabo by his side and luggage all packed. Perhaps the shock had not yet worn off and he would feel elated later, but for now? This was just another day in the place he already called home. 

The beach house was decorated for the occasion, some of it sloppily placed by Roger no doubt. Rouge threw her arms around him immediately, holding Sabo close in a loving embrace. She was the only mother he ever knew, or ever claimed. “Welcome home!” 

Ace removed himself from his mother’s side to steal Sabo away with the biggest grin plastered on his face. Around he swung the blonde, closer to the counter where freshly prepared food and cake awaited them. For once, it was only the Gols and Sabo in their home. Usually the residency was shared by two others, or family friends. But this was a day for Sabo to celebrate his liberation: the day he finally clawed his way to freedom, with the help of Roger too. 

“We already set up a room for you,” Rouge announced in a matter-of-fact tone. “Didn’t know how you’d want it decorated, but we can help with that too!” Her smile was all the reassurance he needed, that everything in the world was right once more. 

It had felt like a dream back then. Sometimes, Sabo still thought it was only a dream. Especially when he found himself asleep in the cabin of Hogwarts express, draped over the shoulder of his fellow Ravenclaw. 

“Sabo!” Deuce’s voice finally reached him, roused the blonde from his slumber just enough that he sat upright and looked around in confusion. Right-- they were on their way back to school. Across from him sat both Ace and Luffy, two Quidditch prodigies arguing with each other over a chocolate frog that had somehow escaped Luffy’s clutches. She immediately blamed the Slytherin sitting beside her, while Ace insisted on his innocence. Little did they know that Deuce had acquired the missing treat and stuffed it away in one of his pockets. 

Dazed after suddenly being ripped from his slumber, Sabo took a moment to catch his bearings and stretched. “Aw, Deuce!” Of course the first thing out of his mouth was teasing. “You let me sleep on you? I’m touched!” He made a move to reach around and pull the other Ravenclaw in by his waist, only to find himself foiled by Deuce quickly shoving him further toward the window. 

Finally, Luffy was set tumbling to the floor between their seats. She sat up indignantly, looking all the more determined to pounce. She tried! And failed miserably when Ace threw his hand out and caught her by the head, forcing her back down again. “Enough!” He exclaimed. “I didn’t steal your food!” But now? He wished he had.

“Hey, Lu?” A wolfish grin met her when she turned to face Deuce. Then her eyes fell to the chocolate frog he produced in hand, quickly yanking it out of her reach.

“You bastard!” She exclaimed, launching herself up at him. Sabo retreated to the opposite side, finding himself seated next to the best Quidditch captain he ever did see. He chuckled to himself while Deuce struggled with Luffy across from them fell to the side, laying himself in Ace’s lap. The long train ride was sure to make just about anyone stir crazy, especially Luffy and the never ending ball of energy she seemed to be, but this year was worse. The announcement had come in prior to their arrival that something special was going to happen and Sabo really couldn’t help but wonder just what. He knew better than to ask Ace anymore; the freckled wizard was excited but didn’t really care to ponder the possibilities. He would wait and see! 

Deuce had been prattling off ideas of his own before Sabo fell asleep, and Luffy? Well… She was easy to excite, and each passing word from Deuce had only riled her up more. Despite all of this happening in the cramped space of a train cabin, Sabo cherished these moments. It was the only true moment of privacy he got with his lovers all gathered together. Once they arrived at the school grounds, they would each break off to their respective Houses and classes, pulled by the whim of conflicting scheduling. Ace’s company was more scarce when Quidditch season finally rolled around, but they made it work somehow. At least he had lots of time spent with Deuce and running the school newspaper together. 

“Aha!” Finally, Luffy leaned back and plopped herself in Deuce’s lap, victorious in reclaiming a now half-eaten chocolate frog. She wolfed it down without hesitation, as if that would somehow teach Deuce a lesson in stealing from her. The look in his eyes said he would do it again, and he wasn’t sorry for it. 

The rest of the train ride went by without much issue. They splurged on too many sweets from the trolley as it passed, while Luffy did her best to shit talk Ace’s impeccable Quidditch skills and brag about how much she practiced over the break. Sabo fought hard to read some of Deuce’s summer writing, only to find that the other Ravenclaw refused to part with his work, much less share it with any of his lovers. And so, despite the hellish start of his summer break, Sabo found that everything was normal once again. He was happier for it, could forget the nightmare that was his parents or any of their secret meetings and underhanded business dealings with Who-Knows-What. 

They unloaded from the train when it finally arrived on school grounds and piled into the Great Hall where a wonderful feast awaited them. Then came the First Years and their sorting, which was usually followed by the students’ opportunity to gorge themselves before bed. But not this time. 

Whatever surprises had been promised were soon to unfold as the headmaster himself stole the attention away by simply clearing his throat. All eyes turned to the old man at the end of the hall: Edward Newgate, a famous wizard well respected in the magical world. At his side was the deputy headmaster, a phoenix animagi and rather calm looking wizard named Marco-- whose last name seemed to escape everyone for whatever reason. 

“I know, I know,” a deep, rumbling chuckle left Newgate as he spoke. “You’re all excited to know what this year holds for you.”

Sabo leaned in close to Deuce and mumbled, “I’m dripping with excitement,” only to quickly get elbowed by the other and shushed. 

Newgate went on to explain how the school was chosen this year to host a glorious event. “This year, we are home to the Tri Wizard tournament.” And that? Suddenly all eyes were bright and full of wonder. Luffy was heard all the way from the Hufflepuff table, her arms in the air as she shouted in excitement. “But!” Newgate went on: “For the safety of our younger students, participants must be Fifteen and older.” 

That excited exclamation from Luffy quickly turned sour.

Sabo noted how quickly Deuce’s yellow-eyed gaze turned to find Ace at the Slytherin table, and was not surprised to see the smug look of challenge painted on freckled features. 

So much was happening in such a short amount of time, Sabo thought. First he moves in with Ace and his family, now a wizard tournament hosted at the school? Was there such a thing as too much good happening at once? Or was that just some terrible pessimism he had buried deep down trying to claw its way out? 

Whatever the case may be, he would not ignore the fluttering excitement in his stomach, which twisted and turned and refused to be ignored. Quickly, one of his arms looped around Deuce’s, and he pulled his victim closer. “You and I? Are going to have _so much_ to write about this year!” He proclaimed proudly, and knew his fellow Ravenclaw was up to the task with the smirk Deuce flashed back to him.


	2. The Hopeful Champions

“The Durmstrang Institute prides itself on displaying strength above all else. With their braggadocious entrance, one has to wonder if there is any substance to gather at all. This is in direct contrast to the lovely ladies of Beauxbaton, who are nothing short than cunning seductresses- Deuce, we can’t publish this,” Sabo complained as he passed the written draft back to his partner.

His fellow Ravenclaw sat back indignantly, his brow raised. “Why not?” he saw nothing wrong with his clearly unfavorable review of the other two schools and their posse who had come to roost temporarily. In the drafty common room of Ravenclaw tower, the two plotted their next weekly publication. Sabo swore he never had such a hard time getting the right material out for a paper, but Deuce would argue that was because Sabo had never been quite distracted the way he was now. 

The blonde looked to his blue haired partner pointedly. “Do you want to get your ass kicked?” That was all he needed to say for Deuce to concede, albeit begrudgingly.

“All you gotta do is rewrite it. A bit nicer!” The smile on his face was pleading and sincere, hoping to appeal to Deuce’s better nature. “Besides, aren’t you German? They’re your brothers! Why aren’t you at Durmstrang?”

Bitterly, Deuce ripped the draft closer to his chest and glared. “My parents ask the same thing.” His blonde partner knew he had stepped on the wrong toes there and rested a hand on Deuce’s shoulder in silent apology. 

It was gratefully accepted with a purse of his lips and a sigh from the blue haired Ravenclaw. 

“Who are the two hopeful champions of the lot?” Sabo hoped to change the subject quickly with something more productive. 

Of the two schools, both Ravenclaws seemed to agree on the same two possible champions for the tournament. Out of Beauxbaton was a girl named Nico Robin, who was much smarter than she let on. While she could sway the hearts of those around her with gorgeous displays of magic, Sabo and Deuce both agreed that there was more to her than just a pretty face. She was dangerous and cunning, like an assassin almost. Out of Durmstrang, Deuce insisted the student of choice was Trafalgar Law. He shared Robin’s eye for tact, his gray eyes betrayed the cruel nature hidden beneath a calm outward disposition. Animated tattoos danced across his hands, his fingers, even his arms. Sabo wondered if more painted his body beneath the thick garments the Durmstrang boys wore, and just what tattoos lie beneath if it were true. He doubted he would have the opportunity to explore anytime soon though. 

And then for their own school, the choice was clear. If and when Ace chose to drop his name in the Goblet of Fire, they were convinced he was the student of choice. No matter what challenges were thrown their way, he would surely excel. Victory would not come easily with two fierce opponents however. It would take everything Ace had, to steal the title of Champion. 

\--If he was serious about it at all. For the moment, the Slytherin quidditch captain amused himself by lording his ability to participate over Luffy’s head, while she seethed and whined about her spurned chances. There would be another time, Sabo had tried to assure her, but she was too caught up in the present to worry about what the future would hold. Ace was possibly competing now, and how dare they deny her the chance to clash with him!

…Even though each school only got one participant. 

Something else was on Deuce’s mind, however. He leaned forward in his seat, pushing aside the rejected draft while his eyes fixed on Sabo’s form. “You moved in with Ace this year, right?” He was not the type to dance around the subject. Well, at least not when he was comfortable enough with the other person who he conversed with. The sudden change of subject, or rather… the topic itself, caught Sabo off guard. He turned his attention back to Deuce entirely and raised a brow. “I’m sure you’re happier for it,” the blue haired Ravenclaw continued. “But I can’t imagine your father just… let you go that easily.” 

In the public eye, Outlook was a businessman who earned his stripes in the Ministry of Magic. The unchallenged leader of the Auror department, commanding his forces ruthlessly like a well-trained militia for his whim. They protected the public interest, hunting down threats and magical creatures alike. Unbeknownst to the rest of the world however, Outlook had much more sinister allegiance. Sabo knew his family for what they were: Loyal Deatheaters to the Dark Lord. 

No one really knew the Dark Lord’s true identity, save for his most loyal cohorts. There were suspicions about the evil wizard’s identity, and most of those suspicions conveniently pointed to Ace’s father, Roger Gol. But for however long he remained the public suspect and under constant scrutiny, no one could ever prove his involvement in any of the horrors that the Dark Lord orchestrated. The way Outlook behaved around Roger made Sabo believe that he was not truly the Dark Lord. His own father was far too good at groveling in the presence of those he deemed worthy authoritarian figures. 

But if not for the tarnished reputation of Roger’s possibly leaving a bad taste in anyone’s mouth should they learn that Outlook relinquished his eldest son to the supposed Dark Lord, then his own meticulously crafted reputation should have prevented that. 

Deuce knew how the public felt about Roger. Everyone knew that Ace’s father was Suspect Number One in the investigation. But what really intrigued Deuce, was that Sabo had shared in confidence among his lovers just who Outlook was: A Deatheater. He had been trying to groom Sabo into one as well. Why would he suddenly, easily give his child away? 

These queries seemed to evade Sabo. He was just grateful to finally be away from the Manor, in the warm comforts the Gol’s beach house had to offer; whisked away by the salty breeze of the Scottish coast, hidden away in the countryside and sandy shores. 

Brushing it off as nothing more than good luck and wishful thinking, Sabo turned himself away quickly. “It wasn’t easy,” he insisted as he raised a hand to his left eye. He didn’t have to mention any of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his selfish father; Deuce already knew of his terrible home life. They would swap stories about their parents, bond of being the family failure. “Roger was fuming after I turned up again with a black eye. Rouge had finally had enough. They both went to my father together and forced him to sign me over, or they would tell everyone what he was doing to me.” Even the mere accusation of child abuse would leave a nasty stain on Outlook’s reputation, and reputation meant everything to the hollowed heart of a rich man who had no love in his life, and only lust for power on his mind. 

At least now, he could whine and complain how the apparent Dark Lord stole his child away from him, if the need ever arose to do so. 

But it still didn’t add up to Deuce. His brow drew together, head tilted to the side while his eyes stayed locked on Sabo and read his rigid body language. He was planting seeds of doubt in a time the blonde didn’t want them. There was so much excitement happening around them, can’t they just enjoy it for what it was? “It doesn’t make sense-” Deuce tried to press on.

But Sabo cut him off abruptly: “I don’t want to talk about this right now.” He was equally as honest, almost brutally so at the worst of times. “So… if we can just drop it?” 

“Alright.” Deuce held his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry. We’ll drop it. But… one last thing before I do.” He didn’t want to leave off on a bad note, even if this was a heavy subject: “I’m happy for you, y’know? Happy you got out.” 

“Thanks, Deuce.” 

\-----------

Ace planned it out perfectly and waited until the entire school was gathered for dinner in the Great Hall that evening. He arose from his seat, his red eyes catching Luffy’s gaze immediately from where she sat at the Hufflepuff table before he sauntered to the head of the Great Hall. With bold strides, he moved quickly and raised his torn piece parchment high for the entire school to see. Then? He dropped it in the golden goblet, smiling triumphantly as his name burned up among the blue flames. He returned to his seat with a chorus of cheers, sunk down with his shoulders thrown back and his head held high. 

Sabo expected nothing less, but couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped when he saw Luffy seething in her seat. Even the food piled on her plate in front of her did little to assuage the frustration she felt. 

Ace was quickly joined by one of his house mates, skittering to his side. Whatever poor soul had been sitting there previously was shoved aside for the redhead, who planted himself next to Ace like he belonged there: Stelly. 

Sabo’s adoptive brother for whom he had no love. The redhead was a thorn in his side, conniving and slippery in everything he did. Sharing a house with Ace was his only saving grace, as the Quidditch captain constantly came to his defense from other bullies. It was through Outlook’s influence alone that he clinched the title of prefect, as if he needed the power going to his head. He was just as stuck up, selfish, and heartless as Outlook-- probably worse, Sabo would argue. But, by a twist of fate, Stelly found himself irrevocably fixated on Ace. He followed after the Quidditch captain like a love-sick yearling, prancing and showing off. As a member of the school choir, he was always inviting Ace to his recitals, and made a point to always be there for Quidditch practice and every game to watch in awe. He loved Ace the way someone loved an object: something to claim and own, to control maybe. 

Ever so often, he would slip out the degrading slur of “Savage” in reference to the Quidditch captain when he spurned the redhead’s affections. His own racism was often challenged by Luffy when she overheard, but where she was quick to bully Stelly back? Ace chose to ignore him. They were housemates after all, and Ace constantly made excuses for the redhead that he simply didn’t know any better. It was the environment he was raised in! Outlook was to blame for his close-mindedness. 

Whether or not that was true was another story, and one Sabo and Deuce both didn’t wish to dive deeper into. 

The only thing that truly got under Ace’s skin was Stelly’s insistence on misgendering him. More times than Ace could count was Stelly referring to him as his girlfriend. Each time he did, Ace quickly shut him down, reminded Stelly that he was still a man-- even if he had not afforded to transition yet. Stelly often brushed off these corrections, but mostly didn’t respond. That was the most infuriating part of it all. 

Sabo knew Stelly didn’t have a chance in hell with Ace, but Deuce still bitterly fumed when he saw that annoying redhead trailing after Ace’s heels. 

“My own champion!” Stelly praised, his words dripping in faux admiration. Brown eyes fluttered at the sight of the Quidditch captain in front of him as he leaned in uncomfortably close. Ace, without missing a beat, leaned away to keep some distance between them. “You know they’ll pull your name! You must know! If there’s anything you need, anything at all during the tournament, you know I’ll help you, right?” He reached a hand for Ace’s, covering the other in a failed attempt to tangle their fingers together. True, genuine love was lost on him. He thought showing affection was showering someone in gifts, buying their sentiment. That was why he constantly inundated Ace with the most expensive gifts, including new brooms and Quidditch gear. 

“Thanks, Stelly.” The word of gratitude was half-hearted at best, a clear sign of Ace’s disinterest. 

His fellow Slytherin saw this as a win already! He was so keen on telling the others that Ace belonged to him, now they would see his prized protector was strong enough to survive the Tri-Wizard tournament. When he inevitably won Ace over with marriage, his own reputation would skyrocket. The tournament promised eternal glory to the victor after all! And who was he, but the man who tamed the tournament’s victor? 

But the redhead continued with his venomous praise. “I just want to see you shine out there.” He tried again to tangle their fingers together, only to have the opportunity ripped away from him when the rest of the quidditch team piled over in celebration. The redhead was shoved further away while bigger and stronger wizards and witches rescued their captain from another uncomfortable situation. 

And so, the night came to a close. 

Other students from each school made a point to drop their names in the goblet as well, hoping to clinch glory for their name. Some just liked the challenge that came with the tournament. Whatever the case may be, this meant even the younger students tried everything in their power to enter too. This included Luffy, and all her hard-headed determination that should have landed her in Gryffindor house. At her side every step of the way was a Gryffindor, the beater for their team: Zoro. 

In their free time one day, the two piled in excitedly around the goblet with many of their classmates in tow. 

Sanji, a chaser for the Slytherin quidditch team, was always found at their side despite constantly clashing with Zoro. On the field, he was Ace’s right hand and a terror to behold-- when not fawning over his beloved Nami, another Slytherin girl, who he could always find in the stands. Off the field, the trio were inseparable and always at the center of whatever antics plagued their age group. Since they shared an age group with Stelly, they were quick to prey on him when upperclassmen (mostly Ace) weren’t around to protect him. Sanji didn’t care that they shared a house together; he considered Stelly a terrible person. Maybe he had an act for reading people and figuring out just who they really were, because he always seemed to see through Stelly’s terrible schemes. 

Now, he found himself watching, unimpressed, while Zoro and Luffy both produced their pieces of parchment with their names scrawled across. “Here we go!” Luffy exclaimed, dancing on her feet with excitement. She turned to her green haired partner in crime, grabbing his hand with her eyes alight in wonder. “You ready?” Her smile was brighter than the sun. 

Zoro smirked like the devil, or a wolf in sheep’s clothing. He wrenched his hand away to produce a shimmering bottle from his pocket. 

“Oh, good!” Sanji raised his voice, slamming his book closed to draw the attention on himself. “Let’s see what pea brain idea your mossy head cooked up.” 

Zoro huffed, bristling now that he realized his greatest rival was in the room. “Do you have any better ideas!?” He spat back, full of venom. 

Luffy laughed loudly, doubling over with the force of it. Zoro and Sanji always had a way of cracking her up. “Come on, Zoro! We’re wasting time!” And the time for entries was limited. Her Gryffindor partner ignored the other blonde in the room in favor of taking a swig of that mystery potion. Luffy snatched the bottle away for a generous swallow, then tossed it away carelessly. The two were suddenly transformed into the spitting image of the headmaster. Now, where Zoro and Luffy once stood, was not one- but two of Edward Newgate. 

Seeing the old wizard twirl excitedly was jarring, even with the knowledge of his true identity. Luffy was still just like herself, all bright smiles in the skin of the headmaster. “Watch this!” She exclaimed in the old man’s harsh voice. Both she and Zoro took a proud step toward the goblet and dropped in their names triumphantly. Her heart beat excitedly, proud of her efforts with Zoro. No doubt the two had managed to brew a polyjuice potion, but Sanji couldn’t help wondering how. Before it went on too long, the goblet responded violently and they were both knocked back. The sight of two Edward Newgates was skewed, and suddenly they were transformed again. Luffy scrambled on little paws, her claws grasping for purchase as she found herself transformed into a ferret. At her side was an equally disoriented Zoro, now in the body of a tabby cat. They scurried away, Sanji trailing behind and mocking them as he did. 

No doubt he would be the one to fix them later, when he got his kicks in about their misfortune. 

It would not be the last time they tried to drop their names in either. Each attempt ended in absolute failure. This continued for another week before the entry period ended, and so all three student bodies waited with baited breath to see what lucky participants were chosen. 

The Great Hall was exceptionally crowded when the time came. Amidst the chaos, all four lovers found themselves gathered together, with Sabo sitting on the opposite side of the table to face them, and Ace stuck between both Luffy and Deuce. They were always so clingy, but Deuce even more so. He attached himself to Ace like his life depended on it most of the time, but not in the same way Stelly did. The blue haired Ravenclaw genuinely loved Ace, wanted the best for him. Sabo had seen the way he wrote about the Quidditch captain, on the rare chances he spied Deuce’s personal writing. He always likened Ace to the sun itself, and used the most romantic language when he went in depth. 

Now, the four huddled close together in silence (a feat for Luffy, really) and watched as each name was announced by their headmaster. 

“The champion for Beauxbaton: Nico Robin!” 

The girls of the Institute all cheered excitedly, then Robin moved to join Newgate at the head of the Great Hall. She was subtle in the way she posed herself, but no doubt commanded respect with that smug and knowing expression painted on her face.

“The champion for Durmstrang: Trafalgar Law!” 

And so it looked as though Deuce and Sabo both had been correct in their assumptions. While Law moved to join Robin’s side, Deuce found his gaze wandering longingly back to Ace. 

The time in between announcing Hogwarts’ champion was only the briefest pause, a few seconds! Not even… but Deuce felt as though it lasted an entire year before Newgate’s voice rose over the crowd again. 

“The champion for Hogwarts is--”

And for a moment, they were silent with anticipation, before excitement erupted from the school body collectively as the name fell from his lips: “Portgas D. Ace!” 


	3. Unexpected Help

“Portgas, you said? I thought it was Gol.” 

After the announcement of the tournament’s participants, Hogwarts was bustling and alive in preparation for the first challenge. Whatever it may be, Ace showed little to no concern despite how often Deuce warned him that people have died in these tournaments before. Along with the preparations came the inevitable: Reporters, journalists itching to get the best scoop on each participant, trying to crack open the shell and find the gritty, underlying truth of their individuality. And among those was the biggest nuisance Ace had ever met: “Big News” Morgans. 

He owned some big time newspaper in the Wizarding World. Wherever trouble started to brew, someone would always find Morgans there first and eager to get the story. He was not just some local paper either, but had readers worldwide, an impressive feat even Deuce had to concede with a hint of envy. It came as no surprise to find him skulking about the school, pestering the participants and their friends. He had already run down both Robin and Law for the sake of his writing, and now? He finally cornered Ace in the sanctity of the Quidditch arena, hidden behind the closed door of one of the changing rooms. 

The form of an albatross was splashed across Morgans’ lapel on both sides, reminiscent of the mascot for his paper, and the animal he so favorably turned into from time-to-time. His notepad floated beside him, a quill ready to jot down everything Ace responded with during this impromptu interview. 

“My mother’s name is Portgas,” the quidditch captain answered. “I’m Tlingit. We take our mother’s clan--” 

But whatever explanation Ace had prepared was quickly dashed away. “Is this some ploy from the Dark Lord?” Morgans jumped right to the meat of whatever topic he had in mind. Somewhat frustrated at being cut off, even if it wasn’t entirely truthful since his mother gratefully took his father’s last name, his mood quickly soured ever more. If that was a taste for how this interview would proceed, he did not care to continue it. 

“The… Dark Lord?” Ace feigned ignorance. He knew why Morgans asked him that, rued the suspicions that always followed his family around. Through Ace’s entire life, that dark shadow of the Ministry hung over them, waiting for any reason at all to blame Roger for any tragedy that fell their way. “I’m sorry, I don’t know anything about the Dark Lord. Are you trying to say this tournament’s a big set up?”

Morgans grit his teeth in outward agitation. “Don’t play stupid with me. Your father! The Dark Lord!”

“The Dark Lord’s my father, ennit? I gotta tell my Mother the man she’s living with-”

“Oh!!!” He would drop it for now, or perhaps try a different angle. “Your mother, the muggle! Is she the reason why Roger fights so hard? The American laws are so archaic, not letting muggles and wizards marry. That makes you the product of an unlawful tryst, doesn’t it?” Morgans raised a brow, as if he had caught on to some unseen hot topic that would entertain his readers. 

“My mother ain’t a Muggle--”

“So he fled the country with the muggle woman to kinder stomping grounds. Somewhere that wouldn’t judge him for his illegal action, easier to hide out while he carries out his vision.” 

“Well, if that were true-” Ace rolled his shoulders, “How come everyone thinks he’s the Dark Lord?”

“Obviously, it didn’t work out.”

The Quidditch captain nodded sagely. “Aaah, I see…” No, that made absolutely no sense at all. “Except, my mother ain’t a muggle.”

Morgans scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course. Can’t have the Americans hunting you down, right?”

“N-... no. She’s… just not a-”

“So the Dark Lord sends his only daughter in-”

“-Son.”

“-To draw attention away from his next great scheme!” A bright and mischievous smile pulled taut across Morgans’ lips. He felt rather successful in unearthing this new story, even if it wasn’t a story at all. “Tell me, girl! What’s his plan?” He continued, but before it went any further? 

Ace’s saving grace came in the form of a bludger released from its chains. The ball whizzed around violently, smashing into the notepad and quill, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Morgans ducked just in time, narrowly avoiding a broken jaw. Ace’s reflexes came in handy as he leaned out of the way. Morgans fled the scene with his notepad and pen following close behind. 

Luffy leaped out, revealing herself as she tackled and wrestled the bludger to the ground. Right behind her was Deuce, looking as calm and collected as ever. 

Ace sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxed. “The only journalist I like,” he commented favorably. 

Deuce’s yellow eyes rolled. “I’m not a journalist.” 

“You don’t write for the school paper?” Ace countered, his head tilted to one side curiously. 

But his Ravenclaw lover would not get caught up so easily: “That doesn’t count.” 

After wrestling the bludger back into its proper place, the trio parted together. Deuce calmly walked on one side, while Luffy hung off Ace’s arm on the other. “Shoulda let me clobber him!” She exclaimed without a hint of malice in her tone. 

“Aw, Lu,” Deuce shook his head. “Then you’d get in trouble.” 

But she didn’t care. That was the good thing about her. Luffy cared very little for the politics of things. What mattered to her was just one thing: Was it right? That determined whether she acted on a situation or not, always. 

“So… Portgas?” Deuce asked, genuinely curious as to why Ace chose to use his mother’s maiden name. 

The Quidditch captain rolled his shoulders, as if to rid himself of some unexpected weight; an unkind severity to the public eye. “I just… don’t want to hear about the Dark Lord bullshit,” Ace confessed.

Luffy tangled her fingers with Ace’s, and he willingly obliged her. “Then you won’t,” she promised with a nod. “Besides!” The sweet moments never last with her. “I’m gonna be The Dark Lord!”

“Luffy-” Ace and Deuce both groaned out her name. 

She was always saying that, only by some misunderstanding that it was the title of most powerful wizard. But no matter how many times her lovers tried to explain why that assumption was wrong, she was bull headed and stubborn. To Luffy, that just meant they wanted the title for themselves, was all! They were just trying to confuse her. Well, it wouldn’t work! 

Together, they took their leave of the stadium. Deuce promised to bring them both back to Sabo, so the four could study together. 

\---------

The days dragged on all too slowly. The school grounds were soon transformed to house the sudden influx of outsiders with elaborate and colorful tents that were much bigger on the inside than they appeared on the outside. The students weren’t allowed to venture close to this temporary place of residency, and Ace was grateful for it. As long as it didn’t interfere with his Quidditch practice, all was well. 

It seemed like Deuce was worrying more over the challenges than Ace, and he was the one participating! “Aren’t you scared?” As soon as the words left his lips, he knew it was a stupid question. 

Despite how his Slytherin lover may present himself as outwardly friendly, always the life of a party, he knew how Ace truly felt about himself. He really was like the sun in the sky, warm and lovely- but never letting anyone in too close. He worried over Ace more than anything else, not the challenges himself. How would his lover react in the face of death? Would he give in and accept what he felt he deserved, crushed under the weight of the world and all its terrible accusations against his family? He was too strong to crumble now, but Ace was his own worst enemy. 

Deuce wouldn’t panic so much if Ace showed even a hint of concern. 

The two found themselves on a winding staircase in one of the many towers of the school, alone. The Ravenclaw had been sharing his writing before the nerves kicked in and they found themselves discussing the tournament again. Ace was all but tired of the topic. He wanted to focus on anything else!

That was when an unexpected guest joined them. 

Deuce sat upright, attentive and confused while Ace leaned back against the steps and tilted his head. Robin had a pleasant smile on her face and brushed her fingers gently beneath her chin in a gesture of interest. “Oh my,” she sounded just as amused as she looked. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting.” 

Ace shook his head.

Robin leaned closer and lowered her voice, as if no one else in the world mattered. It was only her, and the two teens on the stairwell to whom she addressed. “Your family name, Portgas?” Her brow raised. “It’s been on my mind since I heard it. Where did I know that name from? Then I remembered: The dragon riders.” She clasped her hands together behind her back. “Fiction, I know. Who rides dragons?”

Ace nodded slowly, but the expression he wore left Deuce puzzled. Was he shocked? Uncomfortable?

Before he could think about it for too long, Robin continued: “Have you ever seen a two legged dragon with a rooster head and a lizard tail?” Now, it was Deuce’s turn to look perplexed, maybe a little put off. Robin just chuckled softly. “You will soon.” With that, she left the two on the stairs. 

Ace and Deuce exchanged looks. “Rooster dragon?” The Slytherin asked aloud, then thought better of it. “Rooster lizard dragon,” he corrected with conviction. 

Deuce smacked his shoulder with the notebook in his hand. 

But of course they wouldn’t keep this to themselves. Luffy was stuck on the whole rooster dragon concept and laughed over the crude drawings she made of her own perceptions. Sabo was lost in thought. 

Another day passed before Sabo returned with all the answers. He slammed an open book down in the middle of the circle, his violet eyes alight and sparkling. “Cockatrice!” As soon as the word was spoken, Luffy erupted in raucous laughter. Ace fought hard to keep his giggling muffled behind his hand, choking and snickering. 

Deuce found it in himself to remain composed. “Wh- what?” His eyes mulled over the text beneath Sabo’s hands, skimming for an explanation. 

“It’s a creature!” Sabo laughed, bumping his shoulder into Luffy’s. “Stop laughing!” But even he was laughing at her reaction. “It’s a creature! Head of a rooster, tail of a lizard! It’s right there!” He went on to explain. “She was giving you a hint! She must have found out about the first challenge!” 

Then, Deuce pried the book from Sabo’s hands to really read what answers were written out before them. With each passing word, his expression grew more and more horrified. The creature was akin to a basilisk, but accounts of its ability were-- varied. Supposedly, it could kill people by looking at them. Some claimed it could kill by touching people, others claimed simply breathing on them would do it. 

“Ace--” He gasped out, his eyes as wide as saucers. Even the mask that stretched from cheekbone to cheekbone gave way to his mortified expression. This was horrifying! Why else would she warn him, if not because this monster would easily kill him? “This is-” 

Luffy barreled over him, draped across his back. Her chin rested on his head, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. “What? What is it?” Unlike Deuce, her eyes widened with excitement as he read off this new information. She howled in genuine laughter, if only because she saw the picture and not because the words of the page had a habit of moving around to something incomprehensible. 

Despite their circumstances, Deuce felt whole in their company. Since the tournament started, they found more opportunities to spend time together as a group. He felt spoiled with all this quality time. Hopefully it was not the calm before the storm of Ace dying from a cockatrice! 

“Ace, this looks stupid!” Luffy exclaimed. “You’ll be fine! What can it do to you!?” 

“A lot, Luffy!” 

Without skipping a beat, Ace responded in utmost nonchalance: “I’ll be alright.”

Deuce and Sabo both shared the expression of terror that suddenly spread. “Ace!” Sabo protested first, then shook his head. He knew better than to argue. 

But Deuce was a worrywart if they had ever seen one: “Ace, this can kill you-” He started, only to find himself abruptly cut off again.

Ace was insistent: “I’ll be alright.”


	4. Unburned

Thunderous applause quickly died down with the arrival of each contestant out on the field. And so their challenge lie ahead: Facing the dreaded Cockatrice and capturing it. 

Deuce worried over him during the days that lead up to the challenge. Sabo himself had seen the beast, or at least the crate carrying it and heard its wretched cries. The young Occamy he kept on his person at all times was even frightened and wrapped her body around his arm tighter, hidden beneath the sleeve of his robe. Sabo excitedly regaled his lovers with a story blown entirely out of proportion about the beast, if only to watch the color drain from Deuce’s face. He remained as close to Ace as he could until the very last second. Only when Newgate himself forced Deuce to separate did he part, though entirely unwillingly. 

In the silence of the first two challengers, broken by the roaring crowds to cheer their victory in between, Newgate took the opportunity to speak with Ace. “Don’t worry yourself about what the news is sayin’.” He knew the younger Slytherin cared very little about his own life, and while that did worry him? He also knew what truly got under Ace’s skin and decided to comfort him there. “They don’t really know anything, do they?” 

No, Ace knew they didn’t, but-- “That is what everyone still reads, ennit?” Ace raised a brow and somehow maintained an air of calm collection despite his inner turmoil. “I don’t think I’ll ever see justice for my father.” 

Newgate scoffed at that. “What a horrible thing to say.” 

“It’s true. Especially here. Everyone treats us differently because of who we are. It’s easy to blame us when we don’t look like everyone else.” Even Stelly, who bragged about his love for Ace constantly, found it within himself to speak with disdain for the Quidditch captain. Magical world or not, that was simply the way things were. Perhaps wizards weren’t completely different from their non-magical counterparts after all.

A heavy hand rested upon Ace’s shoulder as Newgate held him in a close hug. He knew better than to let the others see this kind interaction. It was unprofessional, and some might consider it favoritism among his student body. But he had known Ace and Luffy both since they were very young. Roger and Dragon were his closest acquaintances, and Newgate himself offered a safe haven for the children in his school while they plotted and schemed against the Dark Lord on the side. Each individual were powerful wizards in their own respects. 

Roger was the most infamous of all, responsible for bringing down the infamous dark wizard known as Rocks Xebec. He was not an auror, just a powerful wizard whose motivations were, to this day, unknown. That alone scared most people, but Roger just wanted his freedom and now his family. 

“It’s almost time.” 

Newgate was forced to take his leave soon after, and Ace was left alone until his name was called and it was his chance to face the dreaded cockatrice. He passed into an open stadium with high seats on either side. He felt like an animal on display in the zoo, or in one of those coliseums where prisoners fought to the death for the entertainment of thousands. 

The dreaded beast was released next with a fierce cry that shook the very walls of the stadium. 

\---

With all the buzz of the first two contestants and the beast they were facing, Stelly found himself in the steel grip of doubt. What if Ace wasn’t good enough? Fighting off school bullies was one thing, but this was a beast as vicious and deadly as they come. Many mistook it for a basilisk and he could not help but wonder why. They looked nothing like each other… So then, if there was room for mistake, then would Ace make eye contact and find himself killed or petrified? 

Ruin the name of the Slytherin house, and bring shame to Stelly as well! 

It was not just his reputation on the line here, after all. Stelly had boasted to many of the foreign students, possible connections in the wizarding world, about his affiliations with Ace and how she was his future wife! 

The redheaded slytherin found himself on the edge of his seat when Ace arrived on the field and the beast came down with thunderous weight that shook the entirety of the stadium. He quickly covered his face in the warmth of his scarf while the sounds of the battle ensued all around him. Deafening screeches followed by the raking of claws through concrete walls, insistent howling and body slamming; Stelly dare not look at the mess that likely became his bride to be until he heard the shouts of his fellow classmates. 

When he looked out, it was just in time to see Ace- who stood in the middle of the field- make eye contact with the beast. The cockatrice opened his jaws and breathed fire that engulfed the field and would surely leave nothing but ash and a shadowed silhouette painted on the ground. 

“Ace!!!” His voice raised without thinking too much on it. Frazzled, red hair bristled out with his sudden surprise. Composure be damned, his dearly beloved was out there alone!

Deuce had a much calmer response despite everything. Something that was spoken before finally struck him as he watched Ace fearlessly stare down the beast and watch as it opened its maw. He knew Ace was not so stupid as to stare such a cruel demise in the face with an audience all around him. His torment was much more private, hidden behind doors and in the private, intimate moments of his lovers alone. Even then, seeing it on display was such a rare case that Deuce could not fathom he would let it out here. 

Dragon riders… Portgas…    
A muggle family of dragon riders? 

As the flames and smoke cleared away to show the burned field, Ace appeared from it all just as unharmed as if he had not been engulfed in fire only moments ago. 

Deuce could see Stelly cheering just as loudly as Luffy and Sabo both. 

What followed was a whirlwind of celebration after Ace seemed to capture and incapacitate the beast. While many of the Hogwarts students gathered around Ace to congratulate him on his victory and mull over what counter-spell he used to protect himself, Deuce took to the library for more information. 

Dragon riders. 

Portgas. 

Unburned. 

Ace’s mother was but a muggle though. Did they adopt the name of some old fairytale, fabricate one themselves as most muggles did? Whatever the case, he was chasing this whimsy instead of standing by the side of his beloved. 

A long night awaited him, wrought with unanswered questions and so much confusion. His company was that of an enchanted candle which floated nearby for light, and the many books laid out before him. When the time came to return to his dorm, he would tuck himself away on his bed with that same company. All that changed was Sabo draped across his back, with his head rested on Deuce’s shoulder. 

\---

A small bottle rested on Ace’s pillows when he returned to his dorm. The bow around the neck of the bottle was tied beautifully, the contents inside glittering and pearlescent. In golden foil ink, the words “For my beloved” were written on a tag attached to the bow. Ace wrapped his fingers gently around the bottle to look it over curiously. 

He popped the bottle and took a whiff of what lay inside: Leather, smoke, and new parchment wafted back. It was joined by the familiar smell of a library, of a warm afternoon in the sun washing down upon a field of flowers, and something spicy as well. Was that a hint of blueberry? 

Ace recognized all these smells. They mingled and mixed together, but all reminiscent of his three lovers. He vaguely remembered that Deuce warned him of this; some powerful love potions would smell different to each individual, depending on what attracted them. Potions was not his forte after all, so Ace often turned to both Deuce and Sabo for tutoring between classes to help him along. This knowledge came about after Luffy had accidentally consumed a box of chocolates left for Ace and found herself suddenly and viciously overcome with feelings of obsession with Stelly. 

See, Stelly excelled in all his potions classes. He had a talent for the art, and it was not hard to figure out his scheme. Stelly often told the rest of the school that he and Ace would one day be wed, that they were meant to be together. 

He had succeeded only once in poisoning Ace with a love potion, after Quidditch practice where he caught the captain in the changing rooms and tricked him into swallowing down a vial he wrote off as liquid luck. It was Amortentia, and Stelly found himself in bed with the Slytherin captain for the next few hours before Deuce busted them and came to Ace’s rescue. No one but Slytherin students were allowed in the common room and dorms, but Ace had made sure his dorm was accessible to his lovers. That alone had saved him.

From what Ace remembered of his beloved Ravenclaw’s warnings, this was also Amortentia in its true form. Such a shame, the bottle was wasted on this awful potion. Ace decided to keep it as a gift, and left it on the stand along his bedside rather than pop it open and ruin his night. It was beautiful, but deadly and frustrating that the redhead was back at it again. No doubt because of the on-coming Yule ball, after the second challenge. 

Marco had gathered the entire school in the Great Hall earlier to tell them the proper etiquette for the dance. Almost immediately after, the redhead excitedly proclaimed how he would join as Ace’s partner for the ball. This was rather awkward given how Ace already had a partner in mind, and it was definitely not Stelly. He let his fellow housemate down easy, or so he thought. Obviously, Stelly was not excited about the rejection if that love potion had anything to say about it. 

But that hardly mattered.

When the next morning came, Ace quickly sought out Luffy. She was already in the Great Hall, shoveling down her breakfast as if she had never eaten once in her life before that very morning. Flecks and crumbs splattered across her lips when she noticed Ace’s presence, but that hardly stopped her. She turned a curious, brown eyed gaze to her lover and waited as he fought with himself on what to say. Awkwardly, Ace rubbed the back of his neck. Nothing about Luffy was beauty and grace, and he suddenly realized they were both at a disadvantage when that expectation would soon set itself upon them. 

“Luffy…” He cleared his throat and threw his shoulders back. “Luffy, I wanna know.. If you’d go to the ball with me?” Really, it was only awkward since she was his biggest rival on the Quidditch field. 

That, and she suddenly choked on the pumpkin pasty in her mouth before she whipped around to face him. “Really!?” Her eyes sparkled with wonder. “You mean it!?”

Before he could say anything more, she vaulted herself from her seat and threw her arms around his neck. It was quite a show in the Great Hall, to any who were also around. Stelly sat seething in his spot, wounded pride visibly written on his face as he tried to hide it. 

At least Deuce and Sabo could help with fashion, when the ball came around. 


	5. The Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I definitely struggled through this chapter. Summer colds are shit, but I wanted to get this out & finally set my plot in motion.

Deuce had been right to assume that Sabo’s exodus was far too easy. 

No such liberation from tyrants ever came as quickly or painlessly before. A family as influential as the pureblood Outlook family would never let their son slip away and fall into the hands of a half-blood family. A half blood family whose patriarch was the suspected Dark Lord? An even greater offense. 

But Outlook himself knew the Dark Lord personally. He knew Roger was the furthest thing from the Dark lord as well, and that it was easier to frame him for such when he was in open rebellion against the government forces that be. He challenged the status quo, made life unbearable for those at the top. Just as he had made life unbearable for Outlook with recent events. 

And then there was Rouge, the muggle. In Outlook’s eyes, a non-magical woman had no right to raise a pure blood boy. He would exact his revenge against her, and get that magical blood back in line, even if he must use a forbidden curse on his own child to do so. But first, the muggle woman must be dealt with. How best to kill a muggle woman? What nefarious crimes could he commit upon her? 

In doing so, he would need to take care of Roger too. Outlook mused that he would bring the head of the supposed Dark Lord to the Ministry as a gift, and bring glory to his name as the hero who caught the red herring. 

The possibility that the real Dark lord might find this a hindrance never once crossed his mind as he thought through his next move. There were far too many colorful ways for a wizard to kill a muggle, and he planned on dragging it out for as long as he could. Let Sabo see what his actions led to, so he would rethink ever leaving again. 

\--As if anyone would ever take him after. 

* * *

“Too! Tight!” Luffy complained loudly. 

“Oh, hush! It suits you!” Nami protested right back as she pulled the zipper up along Luffy’s back. “Or… Maybe it doesn’t.” Even she could admit, Luffy looked more than a little out of place in a dress. Dolled up the way she was, one might hardly recognize her for the menace she could be. Beautiful was fitting, even if one might never think to use it for Luffy. At least, Nami would not think of using it for Luffy. 

The redhead stepped back to review her work, then nodded her approval. “You’re ready!” She announced as she clasped her hands together. “Or… as ready as you can be.”

Luffy paused to look at herself in the mirror, then frowned. She hoped her lovers fared better. 

Ace was not one for fashion, and that much was obvious by the abomination he tried to wear before Sabo and Deuce both caught him by the arms and dragged him back to their dorm. The gaudy attire was quickly discarded as both Ravenclaws fussed over him. By the time he left, he no longer wore bright orange and plaid but was done up in a proper suit with silver trim and green accent. 

Fitting for the Slytherin Quidditch captain. 

“Eyeliner,” Deuce commented with a grin. “Nice touch.” The compliment, of course, was tossed to Sabo, who nodded excitedly. They were so proud of their handiwork, and eagerly awaited the reaction of the student body when the dance began. 

To say the night was magical would have been an understatement. Deuce and Sabo both were so happy to see when Ace and Luffy arrived on the dance floor. They weren’t very good with the formal dancing, but later? A little less formal and a little more wild suited them both. Staying away from the food for as long as they did was next to unheard of. 

Deuce busied himself with as much butterbeer as he could drink in a night. Sabo could tell when he started to get tipsy. He leaned against the blonde more than usual, a flush painted beneath his mask and across his cheeks. 

They found a table set apart from the rest, secluded thankfully, and watched for a while before Sabo turned his attention entirely to his partner. Deuce caught his eye, then leaned in for a chaste kiss. Silver rustled beneath the lining of his coat. The little occamy purred as she nestled into blonde hair, but Sabo quickly guided her beneath his coat again. 

“Deuce,” he spoke up softly and reached toward his partner. They touched hands, their fingers tangling together. “You’ve been studying a lot lately. Studying dragons mostly… You got a new interest you wanna tell me about?”

He saw the smile fade and felt his heart drop. 

The blue haired Ravenclaw leaned away with a huffing breath. “Not quite. Just some...curiosities. Nothing of real concern.” It was not his right to say what he had learned, especially when he did not yet know the full story. Deuce only had theories, loosely strung together by gut feeling and unrelated details. “But I appreciate that, Sabo.” 

And so, there was no more talk of dragons for the rest of the night. 

* * *

The holidays were upon them soon after, and a much needed break from school came with it. 

Rouge eagerly awaited the arrival of her children at King’s Cross Station, a smile on her face when the puffing train came to a complete stop and students began unloading. Of course, Sabo and Ace were the first off and at her side. “Oh, Luffy!” She beckoned over the girl, a smile on her face. “You’re coming with us too, you know! Your father’s away.”

Luffy’s brown eyes lit up, and there was no protest from her as she bounded over with her luggage in tow. Following quickly behind was the fourth familiar face to who Rouge would never turn away. She smiled brightly at him, arms held out in greeting. “Deuce! You too?”

He smiled a bit awkwardly. “Yes, I didn’t want to go home.” 

“Well, our home is your home!” She added as she ushered him along. 

The Gol’s home was isolated in its location against the Scottish coast. Despite its base on the sand, it was strong and reached toward the sky with multiple stories high built on stone. Despite having run away here multiple times before, Deuce felt he was looking at it for the first time suddenly. Chickens free roamed in the yard, and he thought that was just a strange muggle thing for Rouge. Inside, there were so many dragon decorations around the home that he found new interest in. 

Sabo bumped past him, laughing as he rushed up the stairs. Deuce was, temporarily, knocked out of his daze from the act, and smirked from ear-to-ear as he followed after. 

They each had their own rooms here, though Sabo had taken up residency in the very top room with Ace. They preferred each other’s company, loved to stay close and find comfort in the other at night. 

Deuce had the room just below, and across from him? Was Luffy. 

He could hear Sabo and Ace both laughing as they unpacked for the holidays. It was well deserved, especially for Ace, after this tournament. 

“He tried another love potion?” Sabo sneered. 

Deuce poked his head out of the room in time to see Silver slithering on by, making herself at home in the familiar space. She had the freedom to be and do whatever she wanted here, and often sought Rouge out to drape across her shoulders. She acted as the house exterminator, picking off bugs and pests if they dared to venture in. 

Before, Deuce thought that was the reason why Rouge favored Silver so much. 

“Tláa!” Ace rushed down the stairs after Silver, his voice echoed in the cramped space of the stairway. “Where’s Éesh?” 

Now that he mentioned it, Roger was missing. With what he knew from the station, and Dragon also being away? Deuce had to wonder if they were off on business together. With all the attention around the Wizard Tournament, the media buzzed about the supposed Dark Lord’s child as a front runner. This brought new buzz and accusations, new stories and suspicions. Ace only hoped that Roger would at least be back in time for Christmas. He hated the way the world just… seemed to tear his family apart. 

Luffy went bounding after Ace, with Sabo on her heels. 

Everyone fell in line so naturally, as if they had all belonged here the entire time. Deuce relished the thought, hated that his own parents couldn’t care less about him. Despite being an influential, pureblood family of healers, they were less concerned about keeping Deuce around and found his absence better for their image. 

Whenever he kept away, they found it more of a relief. Perhaps, in some weird way, they were grateful to the Gols for taking their child off their hands.

And so, the beach house was a family of misfits all brought together. Refugees, collected under one very crooked roof. 

* * *

A bonfire on the beach. What better way to spend the night? Stars riddled the sky above in a beautiful display. 

Luffy found herself in Ace’s lap, cuddled together by the fireside. She forced her way in of course. There was a scuffle, an argument, then the inevitable resignation as he laid himself out and allowed Luffy whatever she wanted. Deuce and Sabo both were nearby, roasting marshmallows among other small foods. 

“Ace!” Sabo called out with a laugh. “When are you gonna train Luffy for Quidditch?” 

This got a loud, angered noise ripped from Luffy as she tossed a seashell at the blonde. “Don’t need it!” She exclaimed. “I can beat Ace anytime!”

“Oh, so you choose to let your house lose all those matches?” Deuce tilted his head. “What will the other Hufflepuffs think when they find out?”

Her cheeks puffed out, but she had no witty response to bite back with. What could she even say? The record was against her! And no amount of shit talking would ever change what the truth was. But she would make a point to work harder, never stop until the day she defeated Ace on the Quidditch field. 

“Hey.” Ace reached up to run his fingers through her hair. “Maybe we’ll get lucky, and get the same pro team, yeah?” Then, it wouldn’t be an issue of ever beating him. They worked so much better together than against each other, as if they were made for each other.

His sweetness was slapped away quickly by Luffy’s indignation. She refused to be patronized! “I’m gonna beat you one day!” She proudly proclaimed, and only began to fume from her ears Ace laughed loud. 

While her beloved children all gathered outside and laughed their worries away with a bonfire, Rouge busied herself with cleaning the kitchen after a large dinner. Silver curled around her forearm and trilled happily. Her wing extended out, little eyes always watching, until…

She heard the approach moments before the heavy knocking at the door. Quickly, Silver uncoiled and fled as Rouge left the kitchen. 

“Who is it?” She called, half expecting Roger and a prank on the other side. Her heart beat just a bit faster, her pace quickened as she approached the front door.

But when she opened, she found Outlook on the other side. And he looked nothing short of angry. 


	6. What Happened @ the Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter! I wanted this update as a sort of stand alone, to really let the gravity of everything sink in before I continued on with the story.

It had been the perfect night. Embers from the fire floated up between them, like a thousand stars trying to reach their cousins in the sky. Laughter filled the space, excitable and fast, shared stories from the boys and outrageous claims from Luffy as she continued to bounce and bully in Ace’s lap. The rest of the world no longer mattered here. It was just the four lovers as they enjoyed one another. Luffy eventually moved to Sabo’s back, while Deuce positioned himself closer to Ace. So much kissing and laughing could have kept them busy for the rest of the night, and they would have remained none the wiser that their lives were about to drastically change forever. 

Whatever bright future awaited them was about to be ripped away. 

Deuce sat up from his love drunk stupor and drew his brow together in a sobering revelation. Yellow eyes had fallen to the house and spied the flashing lights from within. Curious colors rapidly changed, as if pure magic flared out of control, but-- Rouge was just a muggle. “Ace-” He sat rigid all of a sudden and pointed to the beach house. 

He tore away from the fireside and rushed back home. Sabo called after, but Ace would not stop. He skid to only a momentary halt to wrench the back door open and scurry inside. Silver slipped out of the way just in time to avoid getting stepped on. He feared the worst for his mother, and was almost correct to assume. Someone had indeed broken into his home, but the sight he stumbled upon was Rouge, shaking and afraid, beating the bloodied body that he recognized as Sabo’s father. 

“Tláa!!” 

Ace managed to wrench the walking cane from her and noted the splattered mess of blood along the walls, the kitchen cabinets, and even Rouge herself. A puddle had formed beneath Outlook, and he was undeniably dead by now. Ace didn’t mind, preferred it really; now he could torment Sabo no longer. The only problem was- Outlook was of the ministry, and head of the Auror department. Someone would notice his absence, at least after the Holidays were over with. He would worry himself over that later. 

Sabo, Luffy, and Deuce piled in after and Sabo was more upset to see Rouge in such pain and sobbing than he was to find his father’s dead body on the floor. 

“Ace--” Luffy tried to speak up, but their Slytherin lover already busied himself with picking up the bloodied mess on the floor. “Ace, wait!”

“I can’t right now, Lu,” he snarled back at her. He had to dispose of the body, while hopefully Sabo could calm their mother. Ace had an oddly morbid realization that Outlook was not quite so heavy as he would have imagined. It was easy to drag him along the sandy shore, where the bonfire was left roaring after their departure. 

One thing was made certain once he deposited the body in the fire: The smell of burning flesh would surely haunt him for the rest of his life. But this was a necessity. Was it not better for any trace of that horrible man to disappear, rather than the trouble that would surely follow in discovering his body? Ace did not know why he was here, but he could guess: Outlook had come to collect Sabo, probably harm Rouge in the process. He always turned his nose up at her for being a muggle, despite Ace repeatedly assuring that she was not. 

How come no one ever listened to him? 

At some point, Ace had to step away from the fireside, but refused to leave until the job was done. Deuce joined his side in silent acceptance, tangling his fingers together with Ace’s as an attempt to reassure him. Ace only spoke up once, with icy conviction that contradicted his usual fiery personality: “Nothing happened.”

What else could his blue haired lover say? There was certainly no going back after this. He was most loyal to Ace, out of everyone in his life. Deuce had never really known love before, until he met the Slytherin beside him. Ace… just had a way of making his life feel complete. Made him feel whole. 

“Nothing,” Deuce echoed with a slight node. 

Red and yellow eyes turned to the fire in unison. They had each other at least. Hopefully Roger would return soon. 


	7. The Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hit with some writer's block & didn't really think I would get this chapter out. Then inspiration hit and I typed this whole thing out in a single night, I'm kinda proud of myself. Anyway! I hope you all enjoy. Finally getting into the juicy bits! It's all downhill from here.

Sometime before Ace’s birth, the Wizarding World found itself on the very brink of collapse. Societies crumbled under the influence of a particularly strong wizard who called himself “Xebec Rocks.” He was ambitious and vicious in his exploits, left entire towns torn asunder in his wake should they defy him. The threat of his conquest over the entire world they knew grew greater and greater with each victory he took underboot. 

No auror could stand in defiance without losing their life. Few politicians were clean, and the number shrank everyday by either payment, promises, or violence.

Just when all hope seemed lost, and despair had begun to take hold in every corner of the world, resistance arose in the least likely of places. 

Roger was nothing more than a free-loving wizard who traveled the world. He originated from the pacific Northwest of North America, and belonged to a people with a wonderful affinity for magic. Before settlers had come to colonize their home, Roger’s clan had long since mastered the art of magic, and took to the seas as fierce pirates who dominated the West coast and trades. As the stories went, they could take to the wild seas themselves and turn into orca, making them completely unstoppable and a force to be reckoned with. 

Roger needed no wand or uttered vocals to perform magic, and matched Rocks in every step. Their duel was historical, and the story would spread in every corner of the world. Those fortunate enough to bear witness regaled of the sparking magic between them, like a thousand stars jumping from wand and fingertips alike. They danced a dangerous dance together, locked in battle for days before the dark wizard fell. 

And the world knew peace again, thanks to Roger. 

Their fight was the fight of legends, romanticized over and over again in each retelling. Roger should have gone down with eternal glory, his name known as that of a hero on every lip and tongue of every witch and wizard. 

But it only took another twenty years for that to sour. Roger went his merry way with his life and chose to ignore the brimming accusations against him of being a dark wizard. For people feared what they did not understand, and Roger was elusive and powerful. It frightened so many, that a single wizard could bring ruin to the terrible and unstoppable force that was Rocks Xebec. 

When the rumblings and rumors of dark wizards arose again throughout the world, guided by some unforeseen leader this time around, their eyes very quickly turned to Roger. 

That love for which they regarded him with turned sour in their mouths as they bore their teeth and snarled his name. 

And so, the wizarding world rejected the very hero that saved them, and gave way to a new and terrible threat. This dark wizard was much more subtle with his approach, ready to play the long and tactical game. The world was not built on strength these days, but money spoke and its ring was that much sweeter. To corrupt everything around him and bring about their fall of their own volition? 

Nothing enticed this dark wizard more. 

It was his freedom to do so, to rule and plunder this world as he saw fit. After all, as he had learned very early on: Nothing in this world was impossible. 

* * *

“Oh, Ace! It’s terrible!” Stelly wailed loudly as he kept himself firmly attached to Ace’s side. “My father!!” Tears spilled down his cheeks, perhaps in a performative gesture. The elder Slytherin, his emotional victim whose kindness he often took advantage of, sat back and allowed his housemate to sob with an impassive expression on his own face. “My father disappeared over the holidays! He didn’t come back, and we haven’t heard a word from him since!” 

Ace found it in himself to feel somewhat bad for Stelly at least. The teen was but a product of his own cruel environment, had even grown attached to the terrible people trying to build him up in their image. But there was no remorse for Outlook. In fact, Ace found himself regretting that this opportunity did not present itself sooner. How much heartache would he have spared Sabo, in the process? And then Stelly too… 

Stupidly, the elder Slytherin believed his housemate still had a fighting chance, if only given such. “I’m sorry, Stelly.” Not for the death of his adopted father at least, but that the redhead even had to feel such heartache and spill tears for that terrible man. 

Outlook was very much undeserving.

“Don’t leave me, please?” The red-haired Slytherin clung as though Ace would just up and disappear should he let go. 

Ace was a little overwhelmed and tried to pry himself out of that bruising hold. “I’m not going anywhere, Stelly. I still have a tournament to finish.” One last challenge still lay on the horizon, loomed over the Quidditch captain like a hungry beast ready to swallow him whole. He had been excited for his inevitable victory before, but now? Now, nothing felt real anymore. 

When his father returned during the holidays, Rouge was still a wreck after the attack. Luffy and Sabo had managed to calm her, while Deuce used his own medical expertise to assist in easing her pain. Roger got an explanation of what happened:

Outlook was upon her suddenly, and spoke with pure venom as he cursed her for taking his pureblood son away when she was nothing more than a filthy muggle woman herself. She tried to protest, unwilling to yield, until he struck her down with a cruciatus curse. She had never felt such white hot pain before in her life. It was blinding agony that made her drop and convulse on the floor. 

If not for Silver lunging in and attacking his wand hand, Rouge might have been killed there. But Silver gave her a fighting chance when she bit down and coiled around Outlook’s arm. His curse was broken just long enough for Rouge to rip the wand away and grab his cane too.

Then, she struck out against him, over and over again in a madness induced panic. She must have blacked out, for Rouge had not even realized when he died until after Ace took the body away. 

Her heart broke for her son, having to deal with the dead body on his own while she shook and cried like a child in their home. She was inconsolable until Roger returned, and then he was enraged to learn of this. 

He cursed and swore and paced before a sudden and eerie calm washed over him. A resolution. A promise followed, spoken aloud to the stars and the spirits and all in the room, but mostly for Rouge as he turned to lay his hands gently on her shoulders and comfort her. 

“They will pay for this.” Roger was usually such a jovial man, it was terrifying to Sabo, Deuce, and Luffy alike to hear him with such icy assurances. “I will not let them get away with this, I promise you. I will tear down everything they stand for. I will weed out each and every deatheater he did business with, until they reveal their new Dark Lord to me. And then I will hunt him down to the ends of the Earth if I have to, and I will kill him! Rip him out, root and stem!” 

His hands slipped away as his voice rose again: “Just as I killed Rocks!” Fire was in his eyes, but his tone had calmed Rouge. “And I promise I will do this for you, Rouge. They won’t ever get away with targeting you like this! Ever again!” 

Deuce swore the stars were alive that night, when he slipped outside to join Ace at the fire. He saw the same conviction burning in Ace’s red eyes, but with a certain finality in them that he worried over. 

Deuce could still see that same look as sat in his dorm and stared at the ceiling above, laid back in his bed, plagued by another sleepless night. He heard Roger’s words reverberating in his mind, coupled with that deathly quiet stare from Ace. 

_“Nothing happened.”_

_“Nothing.”_

That promise stuck with him when he found Stelly clung to Ace the next morning, sobbing for all the world to know his plight. With cruelty on his mind, Deuce made a move to separate them both before he was quite suddenly cut off by Luffy. Her bright and careless nature, despite the horror they endured together, caught him by such surprise that he was forced to take a step back and reconsider his motivations. 

“You looked angry,” she pointed out so matter-of-fact. “Come help me!” She took him by the hand and lured him away from Ace and Stelly both. “I lost my potions book!” 

Her efforts were not in vain either. Deuce sighed his resignation, and let himself get dragged along. He knew better than to fight her. “Again?” But he couldn’t stop himself from talking back either. Sass was part of his charm, was it not? 

And as for his suspicions before the holidays? Tales of dragon riders were lost among the embers and the stench of burning human flesh. 

Whatever secrets the Portgas family name hid was theirs to keep, not his to explore. If they were once a great family of dragon riders that had fallen from grace, then so be it. Owning dragons had been outlawed long ago. That part of history could remain lost, for all he cared. There was no need to rip open old wounds. 

* * *

Outlook’s absence was sure to gain attention. As a member of the Ministry, it was already concerning enough. He led the Department of Aurors, and they were up to their necks with work (work he mainly brought about on his own to keep them off the trails of the Dark Lord), they could not suddenly find themselves without leadership. 

But the case of his disappearance was closed quickly, and a new lead was appointed: An auror named Shiliew, who had a taste for bloodshed and violence. And he too was loyal to the Dark Lord. His appointment was no accident either, but strung up by the dark wizard himself, and not by mere coincidence. He may not have liked Outlook personally, but Teach was not a man to take lightly. 

When someone hurt his crew, he took it personally.

As the case of Outlook’s disappearance closed officially for the Ministry, it only just began for the Dark Lord and his men. Teach knew where exactly Outlook had headed out that night, despite being advised against it. So there was no such investigation to follow his disappearance, only plans made for revenge against the family that dared to kill one of his deatheaters. 

“Portgas, is it?” Heavily ringed fingers held the files Shiliew presented him with for Rouge. Most of these listed her as a muggle, and really… What fun was it, to bash about a harmless muggle woman? 

“If Outlook got himself done in by a Muggle, perhaps he deserved it,” Shiliew mumbled around the fat cigar between his lips. 

Teach was inclined to agree, but he did not keep Outlook around for his strength. He used the man more for his political savvy and his wealth. A wealthy family name brought many purebloods into the folds of Teach’s schemes, despite their not sharing much motivation. The purebloods believed they should inherit the Earth, and well… Teach wanted to rule this world and build a better one where no one had to hide from the non-magical parts. They all lived on this planet together after all! But he chose the route of violence and carelessness in his approach. He was a violent and large man, most believed to be half-giant due to his stature. And those closest to Teach were less than savory, especially in the eyes of most purebloods. Shiliew himself was a werewolf, and rumor had it that Teach’s right hand man was too. 

“Well, we can’t go aft’ th’ muggle bitch,” Teach scoffed as he dropped the files on the cushion beside him and sighed dramatically. 

Shiliew rolled his eyes. “Cause she’s Roger’s wife?”

What followed that query was raucous laughter from the Dark Lord himself. He didn’t fear Roger’s rage! “No, of course not!” What he wanted was a little more fulfilling. “She’s got a daughter, don’t she?” Black eyes fell to his cohort. “An’ she took Outlook’s son too. What better way t’ get a mother, Shiliew?” Not going after the woman herself, no. A mother would bear any pain she must, to protect her children. She would stand and fight until her last breath to protect them. Teach suddenly ripped a picture of Ace from the file and shoved it into Shiliew’s gloved hands. “Ye go fer their children,” he sneered with a devilish grin on his face. 

“They’re both back at school,” the deatheater spoke slowly as he looked the picture over. “Newgate’s school.”

“Pops. I ain’t worried about that old man! His time’s nearin’ a swift end.” But when Shiliew did not seem to yield to that hollow assurance, Teach continued: “We act quickly. In th’ panic, we snatch th’ bitch up. Rough ‘er an’ th’ boy up a bit, then we’ll bring ‘em back.” 

Now that? Sounded a little better. He saw the sudden, sincere smirk pulled back on Shiliew’s lips. “I’ll get the others, my lord.”

* * *

The last challenge was upon them all too soon. 

And not too long after that would mark the end of their school year. Luffy was more eager to see her lover snatch victory away from the other schools, and hoped she would have a chance to participate in such a tournament before she graduated school. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she would also be victorious. 

In the tent of champions, Ace found himself surrounded by all three of his lovers. Deuce kept his hands planted firmly on Ace’s shoulders as he tried to work out any knots along them. Luffy prattled on excitedly while Sabo tried to laugh at every stupid thing that came out of her mouth. 

_“Hey, Luffy! Pick a number between One and Five!”  
“Huh, why? Two!”   
“That’s your IQ.”  
“Sabo!!!” _

But their voices were muffled and far away for Ace as he stared ahead with a vacant look in his eyes. Just beyond those tapestries lie victory or defeat, and he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore which he got. The rest of the school was counting on him though, and he knew better than to let them down. 

Deuce leaned close and lowered his voice for Ace’s ears only. “You’re going to be fine. Nothing happened, remember?” 

He seemed to break the quidditch captain’s focus at least, for Ace turned and looked back at him with a softened and appreciative expression. It was quickly ruined by Luffy’s demands for attention and defense from Sabo’s teasing. 

And then? The old headmaster himself appeared to pull the tapestry aside. “Are you ready, Ace?” 

He stood with a slow nod. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”


	8. Her Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly a Happy Birthday present for Lu. It's my birthday on the 6th & I wanted this out before then. Thank you for all the support you've all given me through this as well, I greatly appreciate each of your comments & hope you continue to enjoy this story

How could things go so wrong so suddenly? Luffy had to wonder. 

Only days ago, she was arguing with Ace about his trophy. He won the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was supposed to be a time of celebration, with impending end of the year exams overshadowed by this immense victory for the school. They still had a few weeks until then! In her own excitement, she forgot about the end of this term all together, but whether she was at school or not didn’t really matter. Whatever the case may be, she would find herself in the company of her lovers. Summer often found her at the beach house for long periods of time, practicing quidditch with Ace before lazing about under the stars with a bonfire on the beach. This summer would have been different.

Should have been different. 

In a sense, it would be, but for all the wrong reasons. 

Her lungs burned from the smoke and the chaos as she stumbled about in the wreckage of the halls. Her fellow classmates scurried about in a panic, narrowly avoiding rubble from the ceiling. Marco’s voice called to them, beckoning them to follow him. He knew where the safest parts of the school were. But Luffy wanted to find familiar company before she made any retreat. She choked on her own breath and was suddenly thrown back against the wall in time to miss a stray hex as it flew by. When she looked up, she saw Deuce had thrown himself beside her and snatched up her hand protectively. 

He yelled something to her, but the world was muffled and terrifying. She could not hear him, but she nodded along and let him pull her to safety no less. Dust and spells whizzed past them as they hurried along. Deuce protected her as if she were fragile glass, which unnerved Luffy. She could fight too! But he didn’t want that from her. He held her close, pulled her against his chest, covered her with his robes with one arm around her waist while the other hand extended out and he shouted a counter spell. 

When they reached safety, they both realized that neither Sabo nor Ace had joined them. 

* * *

“Hold on now! Wait! Just wait a second! Why aren’t you listening to me!?” Stelly scrambled backward and tripped over some rubble scattered across the floor. He fell hard and could only watch as his wand slid across the floor and just out of reach. Panic made those brown eyes wild, but fear left him paralyzed. He was alone with his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

Was this how an animal felt before slaughter? At his back was the right hand man for the Dark Lord: Jesus Burgess. Stelly was rather small already, but he would swear that Burgess must have giant’s blood in him. He was a mountain of a man, and the redhead heard rumors of this deatheater’s cruelty. The last thing he wanted was direct contact with the monster hunting him; Burgess was a werewolf. “Why are you doing this!?” The little redhead’s voice cracked in despair. He turned to face his pursuer, chest heaving and body shaking. There was no remorse in those black eyes as he stalked closer. 

The pounding of his heart muffled out the rest of the world around Stelly. Whatever answer Burgess gave went unknown to the younger teen. He spared one last glance over his shoulder in the direction his wand flew. Then? In a rare act of bravery, Stelly turned his attention back and yelled out his frustration. Burgess’ entire body tensed, poised like a wild animal ready to pounce. 

He never got the chance. 

Saving grace came in the form of the Slytherin quidditch captain. A stunning spell was sent flying in the large werewolf’s direction as Ace positioned himself in between the redhead and the hunter. “Ace!!” Stelly never sounded so happy to see his fellow housemate. 

But wasn’t this so like him? Ace always rushed to his aid, even now. “Stelly.” He spoke with such gravity in his voice. The redhead feared he may very well throw his life away here and did not want to confront the despair he felt for that. But Ace had no kind words for him, just a simple command: “Run.” 

He would stay and fight there, while Stelly scrambled to his feet, collected his wand, and left. The echoing of violence and spells cast haunted him, but he was too afraid and too weak to do anything. 

* * *

As Stelly scampered into the safety of the dungeons with the rest of the school, he was given no reprieve. Almost instantly, Deuce and Luffy pounced and grabbed him up to question him. “Where’s Ace!?” Luffy wasted no time in spitting out her concerns. “And Sabo!?” 

Deuce never had an act for strength, but he was certainly able to man-handle Stelly well enough to prevent any escape. The redhead was panting heavily, out of breath from sprinting the whole way here. “I don’t know!” He exclaimed. 

“Easy!” 

If Luffy and Deuce thought they would have the chance to bully the truth out of him, they were quickly proven wrong. Marco swept down upon them as graceful and domineering as ever. Both hands found purchase on the slender shoulders of the red haired Slytherin, and Stelly was abruptly yanked away from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. “Now’s not the time to start fighting among ourselves,” he chastised in a hardened tone. 

“But-!” Luffy would not take it sitting down either. “Ace isn’t here! Sabo isn’t here!!”

“Stelly’s the last one to come back.” Deuce took a softer approach in his protest and prayed the gentler disposition would earn him some sympathy from the assistant Headmaster. Old Man Newgate himself would have allowed it, Deuce wanted to add. But he knew what Marco’s answer would be: _Newgate wasn’t here._ He was fighting with a great burly man who had attacked with the other deatheaters. “He has to know something…! He and Ace.. are so close.” The words left the faintest taste of bile in his mouth when he said it. 

Expectant eyes all turned to Stelly, but he swiftly dashed their hopes away with his own panicked response. The younger teen extracted himself and spat back: “I said I didn’t know anything!” And with that, he disappeared among the crowd of equally frightened students gathered around each other for comfort. 

Luffy was not happy about getting shafted again. Ace was somewhere around the school, probably fighting just as hard as the other teachers. She wanted to be by his side, not cowering here with the rest of the students. With determination written across her face, she lunged for the exit, only to find her wrist captured by Marco. “Let me go!” She exclaimed loudly. “Ace is out there still! Sabo’s out there! I have to find them! Just let me find them, then we’ll come back!” She pleaded and fought, but Marco would not let her go. “Sabo!!!” Her voice raised and echoed through the room. There was not a soul in there who fell deaf to her heart-wrenching cries. “Ace!!!”

* * *

It had been a quiet day for Rouge. 

She went about her daily chores with no fuss, bullied Roger into helping her make something for lunch that would last them the rest of the week, and then chose to return to reading when the phone rang abruptly. Calls were rarely ever good, especially lately when suspicion had fallen more on Roger than ever. She begrudgingly left her book behind to snatch up her phone, only for her beloved to have beaten her to it. He wanted to spare her any distress from an untrusting Government official. 

But what awaited him on the other end of the line was worse. 

“Newgate?” Roger did little to hide his disbelief. It was rare for the school to call them, but for the headmaster himself? Rouge watched as her husband’s jovial demeanor soon melted into something less than carefree. His shoulders stiffened and he stood to his full height in surprise. Those dark eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. She jumped when he growled out: “Both of them!?” Her heart sank. Something terrible had happened and she just knew it had to do with her children. 

“Roger?” She reached for him hesitantly when he cut the call short and whipped around to his small wife. His arms engulfed her as she was pulled against his chest and held tight. “What is it?”

“Sabo… and Ace…” He struggled with the words, but still managed to force out the terrible reality. “They were kidnapped.” 

But there was no time to grieve between them. Luffy was still in their care for the time being, and she needed to get picked up. The school was unsafe, as Newgate explained. Every student was to be sent home immediately. 

Picking her up from the train station was a grim affair this time around. She looked so small next to her luggage, not brimming with life as she had been over the holidays. Deuce was at her side again, but they were missing two others who should have been with them. Rouge was quick to pull them both against her in a desperate hug. Both teens buried their faces against the only mother they had ever known, and Deuce… was silently apologizing for not doing better. 

Luffy had only one thing to say: “I just realized… it’s my birthday.” 


	9. Paid Dues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have some trigger themes referenced, though never explicitly written out. Please be warned.

The Dragon Riders. 

Who were they? And had they really managed to tame dragons well enough to ride them? 

That was what Deuce had hoped to learn in his countless hours of research, going through the genealogy of the Portgas family, all the way back to when they first immigrated from the East to American soil. That was where all their problems started. 

Slaying dragons was unheard of where they hailed from. Dragons were revered for their intelligence and wisdom, which was why only the Monarchs of the land were allowed them as companions. The favorable sentiment, however, was not shared by many around the world. The Europeans especially viewed dragons as a menace, even more so in regards to hiding from the Non-Magical world. Dragons were nothing more than pests in the eyes of many Europeans since they were especially difficult to hide. And what does one do with pests?

Culling. 

The European magical world quickly realized that dragons had more uses dead than alive. How many uses were there for dragon’s blood now? Heartstrings were used for the cores of wands. Their meat was exceptionally good if prepared correctly, and their bodies as a whole were cultivated for many different purposes. Different dragons were better for different uses as well. But this was a crime to the residents of the East, who would never treat their companions so barbarically. 

Products made from dead dragons lined the shelves of shops, advertised in windows and signs like candy during christmas. It was the Wizarding World’s very own gold rush, still dripping in blood and death and misfortune. Dragon’s blood, dragon scales for potions, dragon teeth, dragon claws, dragon meat, grilled dragon tail— and the most wealthy in society could even afford to display dragon skulls about their home. Some were larger than that of a double-decker bus. Some were as small as a dog’s skull. 

This mentality followed them in the colonization of the New World. 

Dragons were on the fast track to becoming extinct. 

But the Portgas family introduced them to America in the hopes of changing the European view, or convincing the settlers that dragons were better companions alive than parts when dead. The attempt failed, in every turn. 

Names for the dragons themselves were lost to the ages. Only the names of the riders remained. Yet, strangely enough, whenever the individual dragon was slaughtered for parts? Their mount immediately disappeared from the face of the Earth, as if they had simply vanished. 

Perhaps the bond between beast and rider went far beyond whatever was written in history books. Or maybe… there was something deeper going on. 

* * *

The first thing he awoke to was the pained sound of Ace’s voice. Somewhere far off, it echoed in the darkness, impossible to place and haunting. Violet eyes slowly cracked open to take in his unfortunate situation. The next thing Sabo noticed was that he could scarcely move an inch, restrained by thick ropes that wound all around his body. Panic sat him upright before a heavy boot slammed into his chest and plunged him to the ground again. Gripped in now full fledged panic, Sabo wished he could spit venom at his captors. The first words out of his mouth: “Where’s Ace!?” He could hear the agony in his dear lover’s voice that made his hair bristle and stand on the back of his neck. 

A velvety, feminine voice answered in the most amused tone, “You should worry more about yourself.” Sabo’s glare found the source: another deatheater he knew as Catarina Devon. She was one of the Dark Lord’s closest associates, but he knew that solely because of the dealings his father had before he left. Escaped, rather. Devon continued with a crocodile grin as the toe of her boot found place beneath Sabo’s chin and tilted his head up. “Don’t worry. We can’t kill you.”

As if that was any consolation.

Sabo refused to give even an inch however. “What are you doing to Ace!?” 

With a smile that could make the faint of heart weak, Catarina leaned herself closer and bore her weight down upon his chest. The blonde found himself at a loss for breath only made worse by what she said next. “The boss took a liking to your girl. I wanted to lob her pretty little head off and mount it on a spike, but… He wouldn’t let me. This is kinder, perhaps...” 

Sabo began to squirm and thrash beneath her. If he could just free himself, he believed that he might be able to save Ace too. It seemed impossible with so many vicious adults around him. They all stared down at him like beasts, which reminded him of a scene from a book he read: Silvery breaths and glowing eyes of wild dogs that surrounded the weakened in their pack. Poised, ready to pounce, they left no room for escape. Catarina pointed her wand in his face with another promise of violence directed to him. 

“We get to have fun with you.” Her other hand fists choppy blonde hair and forced his head back painfully. “How about I leave my mark behind?” 

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, not very nice!” The wand was abruptly shoved against his skin. He tried his best to keep his voice to himself; screaming would only encourage them more. But she continued to burn away at his flesh, all along one side of his face and around his eye. His pained screams eventually joined Ace’s voice in the dark hide-away they were trapped in. 

* * *

Looking back on it now, the whole Wizard tournament seemed like nothing more than a dream. Or some petty school gathering and competition between children. The journalists, the near-death experiences, the struggle of it all suddenly felt foolish in Deuce’s mind. He rifled idly through his luggage, shifting through clothes haphazardly thrown about. He jerked his hand back with a hiss of pain from a sudden nipping sensation he felt. Something blue and scaled and feathery poked its small head out from beneath his robes. The small head of an occamy who Deuce knew very well. The anger he felt ebbed away into immediate relief. He scooped her up and held her against his chest while she coiled her body around his arm. Such a little thing trembled against him and made Deuce sink to the floor of his room. She was safe at least, terrified but safe. He could not say the same for Sabo or Ace. What sort of hell were they enduring, while he sat here in the safety of the beach house? 

Misery was no stranger to the house currently. After both himself and Luffy were picked up, Roger began his relentless search for their missing children. He was in and out of the house near constantly, like a mad dog on a scent that just kept getting lost. 

“M- Mom…?” Deuce still hesitated to call her that, especially in their current predicament. She had endured so much pain already: attacked by a deatheater and nearly killed for being a decent parent, only to have her dear children suddenly turn up missing. The first place investigated was the Outlook manor, as it was common knowledge in the Ministry that Outlook himself had bad feelings towards giving up Sabo to a supposed muggle woman. They had no luck after a thorough search, and turned their attention elsewhere. But up until recently, it was believed that Roger was the Dark Lord. So where to even begin searching, and who were they supposed to hunt now? 

A suspect eluded them. 

When Deuce descended the stairs to the den of the beach house, he found Luffy wrapped around Rouge as she tried her best to comfort the older woman. She wanted, more than anything, to join Roger on his search. 

A testy-eyed Rouge tried and failed to compose herself when Deuce appeared. He smiled, and gestures to the occamy draped around his neck. “I found Silver… She was hiding in my clothes.” 

There was one small relief. Silver was so fond of Rouge before, and fought her way over to the strawberry blonde haired woman so that she may wrap herself around Rouge’s arm. Now, the poor woman had two crybabies attached to her. 

Deuce had to wonder though: Were they doing everything they possibly could, to locate Sabo and Ace?

* * *

“Wake up, Shakespeare.” 

Sabo grunted when the wind was abruptly knocked out of him. Catarina sunk the toe of her boot into his gut a second time, just for good measure. He must have looked more confused than he thought with her explanation: “You’re getting out of here.” After a week in their possession, he could not stop the relief felt; a week that left him with burns riddled all along the left side of his body, head to toe. A week of getting passed around between cruel hands like a piece of meat that he kicked and fought back against with all his might. 

He did not have any fight left. 

“We’ve made our point,” Catarina continued. “You get to go home!”

His heart soared with the suddenness of it. Sabo heaved a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. 

Within the hour, he was forced to his feet and ripped out of the dark hideaway. The light of day stung his eyes and made him squint. Teach’s heavy hand fell to his shoulder and shook his body with such ease. 

When they got to the beach house, he wasn’t sure, but Sabo found himself suddenly pushed into Rouge’s embrace. She was the first to notice that Ace did not accompany them. 

“Where’s my other one?” Roger growled out.

Teach just scoffed and leaned his head back. “I decided am gon’ keep ye bird. I like ‘ow she squirms.” 

Sabo’s heart dropped in his stomach, but by the time he turned back to face his previous captors? They were already gone. “Ace!!!” And they had kept his beloved with them. 

* * *

It was well into the early hours of the morning when Teach arrived at the doorstep of Outlook Manor. His deatheaters flanked him, with their prisoner in tow. Muzzled and chained like a dog, Ace was strung along with as much care as some might afford to an old raggedy doll. He was shoved along after the Dark Lord’s grand and welcomed entrance to the manor, with Didit there to welcome them. 

“My Lord!” Her voice raised in faux excitement as she bowed. “We are so welcome to have you.” 

This was nothing more than another, grander place to hide out for sometime-- at least to Teach. To Didit, this was an opportunity to maybe replace her late husband with someone much more powerful. 

Their arrival was not missed by the young heir of the manor either. Stelly stood beside his adoptive mother, as if she planned on presenting him for approval to the Dark Lord himself. After nearly being attacked at the school, however, he was much less inclined to look them in the eye. 

\--Until he spotted their guest. 

Brown eyes sparkled all of a sudden and he anxiously took a step forward. 

Teach snatched up the chains attached to Ace’s neck and jerked the teen closer. “Ye like ‘er?” 

The redhead hesitated to answer, feared that Teach might keep Ace away if he spoke true. Luckily, the Dark Lord felt generous. “I pay my dues,” he sneered as he shoved his captive closer to Stelly. Ace’s legs gave out and he slumped against the younger teen with a grunt, but Stelly did not wait to wrap his arms around the object of his desires. 

“Stelly…” Ace breathed the name out in genuine relief. 

“I can keep her?” Stelly asked aloud, his eyes sparkling still as he looked to Teach. 

“She’s payin’ my rent ‘till we go. ‘Ave fun wit’ her.”


	10. Missed Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for my absence. My laptop broke down finally, after years of struggling, & I was forced to get another. So much has been happening offline, but I have not abandoned this story & have no mind to do so anytime soon. I wanted to post a bigger update, but I felt it more necessary to get at least something out to let you all know: Yes, I am still alive, & I am still writing for this. I thank you all for sticking with me too, & i am excited to continue on with this.

“Do you remember anything?” 

“...All of it…”

“Can you share it with me?” 

Sabo felt a cloth gently dab over his face, and felt soothed. He hesitated with the answer. How could he recount all that happened? “It’s too much…” 

It was as if Teach had declared war on Roger personally, when he dropped Sabo off and disappeared without a trace. The wizard spiraled out into a rage and frantically searched for his missing child, but only for all his efforts to turn up short. Rouge busied herself with the care of the teens in her home, despite how distracted she was. And so, the real responsibility for Luffy and Sabo fell on Deuce’s shoulders. Luffy was a little more difficult to manage, especially when she chased the heels of an angry Roger with hopes of still following after and finding Ace on her own. She swore over and over that she would regret it if she could help and did not, but was continuously denied.

Sabo was too weak from the torture endured to cause trouble, which Deuce was somewhat grateful for. 

“What about Ace…?” Deuce feared the answer, especially when Sabo turned his head away. The tears in his eyes spoke volumes of the abuse he had suffered and bore witness to while in the capture of those awful deatheaters. 

Deuce knew better than to push it any further. “Alright…” He breathed out his resignation and closed his eyes momentarily. “That’s how it is.” 

But what did that even mean? Sabo didn’t have the strength to ask, and Deuce would not have explained anyway. In his mind, they were not doing enough to save Ace. Going out and searching every day simply wasn’t enough. Limiting themselves to certain types of magic-- was not enough. There was a whole world of untapped potential at their fingertips, tacked with arbitrary labels of ‘dark’ magic to make it controversial and seemingly evil. But should they not use every outlet available to locate their missing family? 

* * *

As long as he remained in the home of the Gols, they refused to let him partake in anything taboo. Rouge had caught him once trying to perform a spell by way of blood magic and immediately shut it down. Deuce felt slighted, and simply could not understand why they refused to try. Did they not want their son back?

He must have been suffering terribly, and they still wanted to play by the rules. 

As the summer wore on, Sabo healed with time. His injuries left scars that painted his body as a constant reminder of the Dark Lord’s treachery, and he grew his hair out in an attempt to hide what covered his face. 

Aurors and members of the Ministry came and went during the thinly veiled excuse for an investigation. But one particular visitor seemed to light a flame beneath the hopeless blonde. At first, he was ill received at the door. Why shouldn’t he be? Big News Morgans was just some opportunistic journalist looking to capitalize on the story of the Dark Lord, as far as anyone was aware. And yet, he wormed his way into the home of the Gol family with a silver tongue and the promise of sincerity. He was not just there to write a story, he promised. 

Sabo kept his head turned away at first and refused to even look at the man in his room. His arms folded over his chest indignantly, and he spat out: “Planning your next hit piece on Roger?” 

Morgans tugged at the collar of his shirt and cleared his throat. The tension in the room was palpable, likely the worst he ever felt. It was hard to admit when he had been wrong, and oh had he been so wrong about Roger. He considered himself an advocate of the people in his line of work. He was supposed to bring about the facts, no matter the cost. Instead, he bought into the Dark Lord’s game just like everyone else. He targeted an innocent man, and now the child of that man was suffering. 

“You must understand…” Morgans began with an apologetic tone. “The world had never seen something like Roger before. You know the story about how he took down Rocks? The disaster that almost was, with the Xebec group?” It did not justify how the world turned on Roger and bore their teeth at him, but it was the only explanation he had. “Rocks and his group… were unstoppable. Countries fell at their feet, only for one man to dismantle everything they had done? That’s terrifying.” 

But Sabo didn’t care to hear it. Why make an enemy of someone so powerful? Why make a martyr out of their public image, and possibly turn them to tyranny as well? Yes, Roger was powerful, but he only ever wanted the best for his family. 

He just wanted his freedom, as anyone should. 

Sabo shook his head and grit his teeth together. “What do you want?”

The answer that came was abrupt, but honest: “You.” Purple eyes quickly fell to the journalist in clear confusion. Morgans stared right back with intensity as he continued: “Come write for me. You can cover the entire story yourself, as honestly as you know it. I expect nothing but the truth anyway, but you are closer than anyone-”

“You want me to write for you!?” 

“--Yes. I saw your work with your kiddie newspaper at the school. I would like both you and your partner to come work for me.” 

It was an incredible opportunity, Sabo could not deny. The eyes of the world fell on Morgans’ paper, distributed throughout the wizarding world as a credible source of news. His voice would suddenly be elevated for the entire world; an influence he never thought he would have. To right the wrongs that were printed against Ace’s family? He thought it almost irresponsible to turn that down. “Give me some time to think…” The new school year was approaching fast, and… he knew it was easier for Rouge and Roger both if they didn’t have three other children in their home. Going back was the best option, even if Sabo couldn’t imagine doing so without Ace. “I’ll let you know before the school year starts. Alright?”

Morgans didn’t seem to appreciate that answer too much, but he rolled his eyes and agreed with a sigh of resignation. 

* * *

A week before classes resumed, Sabo got his wish for Ace’s return, but only briefly. 

They were all seated in the dining room when the call came in. Rouge tried to keep her expression neutral when Roger complained about one of the Aurors calling him again. 

He stood and stepped away from the table, while Sabo and Luffy and Deuce all watched with baited breath. “What is it?” Roger was at his limit for patience. But whatever was said on the other end, he suddenly lit up like the sun in the sky. “Really!?” His other hand grabbed at his hair. “We’ll be there!” 

He turned back to the table, slamming his hands (and his phone!) down upon it with excitement. “Ace just turned up!” 

Luffy was on her feet in an instant, throwing her arms around Deuce. “He’s back!” She exclaimed, her heart soaring. Rouge covered her face in her hands, biting back the sob that tried to worm its way out. After being gone for so long, her child would finally return. 

“Come on, Rouge! We have to go get him!” Roger whisked her up and out of her chair, eagerly rushing to get dressed. 

But only moments after they went upstairs, the phone rang again. Deuce, unable to contain himself, grabbed for Roger’s phone. “Hello?” 

“Mr. Gol?” The Auror again. “This is Shiliew. We just called about your son… He appears to have… run off.” 

Deuce felt himself pale. No… Why would Ace just run off? “I- I’m not Roger--” He spoke after a moment or two. “I’ll get him…” 

“What is it?” Luffy kept her arms wrapped around Deuce as he closed in on the stairway and called up for Ace’s parents. “What’s wrong?” Something had happened. 

Roger rushed down to grab up the phone and inquire about the nuisance of their return call. Sabo could only watch as Roger’s face turned red and his mustache bristled in rage. “What do you mean he ran off!? Find him! How could you lose him!?” 

And so, it seemed like Ace simply did not want to be found. Whatever happened to him during his time with the Dark Lord had gotten to him so much… that he could not even return home. Deuce placed a hand on Luffy’s head, but he didn’t have the heart to comfort her either. 

It was just another terrible twist of fate they couldn’t escape. 


End file.
